Akatsuki Fall
by vocalosuki
Summary: Debout devant ta tombe, les larmes me coulant silencieusement sur les joues, je regarde le ciel, d'un bleu incroyable, à peine traversé par quelques nuages de coton blancs. Le soleil vient caresser ma peau, et je sers les dents. Les journées comme celle-ci, je les déteste. Elles ressemblent trop à ce jour-là, le jour où…
1. Chapitre 1: Pleine lune

**Pour cette fanfic, je me suis inspirée de deux chansons, soit Akatsuki Arrival, de 96Neko et Kogeinu, et Kagerou Days, de Miku. C'est un peu court, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même! N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, ça m'aide à m'améliorer!**

**PS: Si vous voyez des fautes, avertissez moi svp, j'ai horreur de ça**

* * *

Une douce brise vient agiter mes cheveux, mais c'est à peine si je la sens. Debout devant ta tombe, les larmes me coulant silencieusement sur les joues, je regarde le ciel, d'un bleu incroyable, à peine traversé par quelques nuages de coton blancs. Le soleil vient caresser ma peau, et je sers les dents. Les journées comme celle-ci, je les déteste. Elles ressemblent trop à ce jour-là, le jour où…

* * *

C'était le 15 août, le jour où _il_ revenait de voyage. Le jour où les deux s'affronteraient en compétition, encore une fois. Une étincelle de défi vint traverser le regard sanglant de Ppoiyo, et il sourit intérieurement. Cette fois, ce serait lui qui gagnerait. Enfin, il pourrait marquer un point contre _lui_ et il en jubilait d'avance… Ainsi, le jeune homme attendait son ennemi dans un petit parc désert malgré le temps radieux, et ce depuis déjà deux heures. Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, la silhouette de Ron apparut au loin. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Ppoiyo le vit envoyer de grand signes de la main en souriant bêtement, le sourire idiot qui lui était si unique.

- Matsu! appela le brun à plein poumons.

- Je ne suis pas sourd ni aveugle, idiot! lui répondit Ppoiyo d'un ton dur alors que les deux se rejoignaient.

Ron se contenta de sourire encore plus, ses yeux turquoise brillant de joie, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le bleuté, qui lui jeta un regard lourd de menaces, ses iris prenant une nouvelle teinte de rouge. Même en étant moins costaud et faisant une tête de moins que le brun, Ppoiyo n'hésita pas à le frapper au ventre, l'autre se contentant d'esquiver sur le côté en riant. Détestant s'épuiser inutilement, le bleuté ne recommença pas, désirant conserver ses forces pour leur course.

- Alors, où on va, cette fois? demanda Ron en regardant autour de lui.

Ppoiyo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pointant plutôt la montagne derrière lui. Sans même se parler, les deux se mirent à courir, ayant chacun convenu par un simple regard de se retrouver tout en haut. Ron prit rapidement de l'avance, mais le bleuté le dédoubla et traversa la route tortueuse qui séparait le parc du bas de la montagne.

Soudain, un camion semblant avoir perdu tout contrôle déboula à toute vitesse et fonça vers Ron. La collision était inévitable, ni le garçon ni le véhicule n'arrivant à freiner. Ppoiyo courut encore plus vite pour tenter l'impossible. Mais il arriva trop tard. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers son rival, le camion le happa durement.

Il assista, éberlué, le moment où le véhicule percutait violement le brun. La scène semblait jouer au ralenti, alors que Ppoiyo voyait le corps de Ron se tordre atrocement sous l'impact pour s'écraser quelques pas plus loin sur la route. Le sang gicla partout, une goutte allant même souiller le visage du bleuté. Plus loin, le camion s'arrêta finalement et le conducteur en sortit avec l'air affolé. Il se confondit en excuses, demanda si tout allait bien pour lui, mais Ppoiyo ne l'entendit même pas. Son regard écarlate restait rivé sur le cadavre disloqué qu'était devenu son adversaire. Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler et il tomba les genoux par terre, le regard vide. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il prenait finalement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Au son des sirènes de l'ambulance que le chauffard avait appelé, la vision de Ppoiyo se brouilla et il tomba inconscient, la dernière chose qu'il vit étant Ron, ou plutôt ce qui restait de lui.

* * *

Ppoiyo se réveilla en hurlant, mettant un moment avant de comprendre qu'il était dans son lit, dans son appartement. « Un rêve? » songea-t-il en soupirant de soulagement. Ça avait l'air tellement vrai… Il regarda le cadran posé sur sa table de chevet et s'aperçut qu'il était 8:00 et que la date était le 10 août. « Encore cinq jours… »


	2. Chapitre 2: Lune gibbeuse

La semaine passa très rapidement, et le 15 août arriva. Ppoiyo attendait son rival depuis bientôt deux heures, et il commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement. Enfin, la silhouette de Ron pointa à l'horizon. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Ppoiyo le vit envoyer de grand signes de la main en souriant bêtement, le sourire idiot qui était si unique chez lui.

- Matsu! appela le brun à plein poumons.

- Je ne suis pas sourd ni aveugle, idiot! lui répondit Ppoiyo d'un ton dur alors que les deux se rejoignaient.

Ron se contenta de sourire encore plus, ses yeux turquoise brillant de joie, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le bleuté, qui lui jeta un regard lourd de menaces, ses iris prenant une nouvelle teinte de rouge. Même en étant moins costaud et faisant une tête de moins que le brun, Ppoiyo n'hésita pas à le frapper au ventre, l'autre se contentant d'esquiver sur le côté en riant. Détestant s'épuiser inutilement, le bleuté ne recommença pas son geste, désireux de conserver ses forces pour la course.

- Alors, où on va, cette fois? demanda Ron en regardant autour de lui.

Ppoiyo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pointant plutôt la montagne derrière lui. Sans même se parler, les deux se mirent à courir, chacun ayant convenu d'un simple regard de se retrouver tout en haut. Ron prit rapidement de l'avance, mais le bleuté le dédoubla pour arriver en face de la route tortueuse qui séparait le parc de la montagne. Ayant soudain une impression de déjà-vu, il s'arrêta alors que son adversaire s'écrasait contre son dos.

Au même moment, un camion semblant avoir perdu tout contrôle déboula à toute vitesse à quelque centimètres à peine du visage de Ppoiyo. Le souffle le propulsa au sol, mais il s'en tira sans une égratignure.

- Hé bien, fit Ron, tu l'as échappé belle!

- Hm, répondit simplement le bleuté en se relevant, sachant que c'était plutôt son compagnon qui l'avait échappée belle.

Comme une seule personne, ils regardèrent de chaque côtés de route avant de se remettre à courir. Au bout de deux minutes, ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne et commencèrent à grimper, toujours au pas de course. Au bout de 15 minutes, la paroi devint beaucoup plus escarpée et ils durent ralentir le rythme et escalader à même la pierre, le tout sans équipement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron, étant plus musclé et plus grand que Ppoiyo, était rendu plus haut que son concurrent.

Soudain, un pierre qui servait de prise au bleuté se détacha de la paroi, entraînant le jeune homme dans sa chute. En voyant cela, le brun s'élança dans le vide sans hésiter pour atteindre son compagnon. Alors que le sol se rapprochait rapidement, Ron serra son rival contre lui, son corps servant de rempart entre Ppoiyo et la pierre. Au moment de l'impact, l'onde de choc se répandit dans le corps du bleuté, mais la douleur s'estompa rapidement.

Lorsqu'il se releva, encore un peu sonné, il put apercevoir la scène d'horreur qui se jouait à ses pieds. Ron baignait dans son sang, la flaque rougeâtre et poisseuse grandissant toujours plus autour d'eux. Ppoiyo s'éloigna du corps du brun en étouffant un cri, voyant la masse difforme qu'était devenu le corps disloqué de son rival. L'os du bras était à nu et le cou formait un angle inhabituel par rapport au reste de la carcasse. Ron avait du sang aux commissures des lèvres et des yeux vitreux, sans vie. L'odeur écœurante ainsi que la vision d'épouvante qui s'offraient à Ppoiyo eurent raison de ses dernières forces, et il tomba sur le côté, inerte, une larme coulant silencieusement sur sa joue.

* * *

Ppoiyo se réveilla en sueur, mettant un moment avant de se rappeler où il était. « Encore un rêve? » pensa-t-il en soupirant de soulagement, pourtant encore parcouru de frissons. Tout cela avait l'air trop vrai… Il regarda le cadran posé sur sa table de chevet et s'aperçut qu'il était 8:07 et que la date était le 11 août. « Quatre jours… »


	3. Chapitre 3: Demi-lune

La semaine passa sans que Ppoiyo ne s'en rende compte, et le 15 août arriva finalement. Le bleuté attendait son rival depuis bientôt deux heures, et il commençait à être de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, la silhouette de Ron parut à l'horizon. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Ppoiyo le vit lui envoyer de grand signes de la main en souriant bêtement, un de ces sourire idiot dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Matsu! appela le brun à plein poumons.

- Je ne suis ni sourd, ni aveugle, idiot! lui répondit Ppoiyo d'un ton tranchant alors que les deux se rejoignaient.

Ron se contenta de sourire encore plus, ses yeux turquoise brillant de joie, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le bleuté, qui lui jeta un regard lourd de menaces, ses iris prenant une nouvelle teinte de rouge. Pourtant, il ne répliqua rien, détestant s'épuiser inutilement et désireux de conserver ses forces pour la course.

- Alors, où on va, cette fois? demanda Ron en regardant autour de lui.

Ppoiyo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pointant plutôt la montagne derrière lui. Sans même se parler, les deux se mirent à courir, chacun ayant convenu d'un simple regard de se retrouver tout en haut. Ron prit rapidement de l'avance, mais le bleuté le dédoubla pour arriver en face de la route tortueuse qui séparait le parc de la montagne. Ayant soudain une impression de déjà-vu, il s'arrêta alors que son adversaire s'écrasait contre son dos.

Au même moment, un camion qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle déboula à toute allure et passa à quelque centimètres à peine du visage de Ppoiyo. Le souffle le propulsa au sol, mais il s'en tira sans une égratignure.

- Hé bien, fit Ron, ce n'est pas passé loin!

- Hmm, répondit simplement le bleuté en se relevant, sachant que c'était plutôt son compagnon qui l'avait échappée belle.

Comme une seule personne, ils regardèrent de chaque côtés de route avant de se remettre à courir. Au bout de deux minutes, ils commencèrent à grimper la montagne, toujours au pas de course. Après 15 minutes, le sol se fit plus escarpée et ils durent escalader à même la paroi, sans équipement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron, étant plus musclé et plus grand que Ppoiyo, était rendu plus haut que son concurrent.

Alors qu'il allait poser son pied sur un renflement qui semblait être une prise facile, le bleuté arrêta son geste, ayant un sentiment de danger imminent. Il le cala plutôt dans une petite crevasse un peu plus loin, et l'escalade se déroula sans incidents, bien que le brun était toujours en tête.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent finalement à un plateau. Un éboulement avait eu lieu, créant ainsi une caverne juste assez grande pour qu'un homme puisse se tenir debout à l'intérieur. La construction tenait par miracle et pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Pourtant, le désir de prouver sa force l'emporta sur la raison et Ron n'hésita pas à mettre Ppoiyo au défi.

- Je parie que tu ne tiendrais pas cinq secondes en dessous! le piqua-t-il. Évidemment, je vais m'essayer aussi...

Le bleuté jaugea un instant la structure fragile de son regard sanglant avant de répondre à l'affirmative, car il détestait par dessus tout passer pour faible.

- Tsk, évidemment que je peux le faire! lui dit-il. Dix secondes.

- Tenu! s'écria le brun.

Ppoiyo s'avança et se plaça à l'intérieur de la petite grotte. Il patienta dix secondes puis s'éloigna en voyant une petite pierre tomber. À son tour, Ron s'avança dans la cavité et attendit. Un autre pierre tomba au bout de trois secondes, mais il se borna à rester sur place.

Tout à coup, toutes les pierres s'écroulèrent sur lui dans un fracas assourdissant. Aucun des deux n'eurent le temps de bouger le petit doigt qu'il était trop tard. Autour du monticule rocheux, une flaque de sang grossissait à vue d'oeil. Ppoiyo se sentit défaillir en voyant la main du brun qui dépassait, inerte, de sous une pierre. Quelques larmes coulèrent alors qu'il reculait lentement pour mettre le plus de distance entre le lieu de l'accident et lui. Il trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Doucement, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Ppoiyo se réveilla en sursaut, mettant quelque instants avant de se rappeler qu'il était chez lui. «C'es pas vrai?! Encore ce rêve! » grommela-t-il en soupirant, de plus en plus marqué par ces cauchemars. Tout cela avait l'air tellement réel… Il regarda le cadran posé sur sa table de chevet. Il affichait 8:04 et la date était le 12 août. « Encore trois jours… »


	4. Chapitre 4: Croissant de lune

La semaine passa très vite, et le 15 août arriva avant que Ppoiyo ne s'en rende compte. Le bleuté attendait son rival depuis bientôt deux heures, et il commençait à être de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, la silhouette de Ron apparut à l'horizon. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Ppoiyo le vit lui envoyer de grand signes de la main en souriant bêtement, ce sourire idiot dont il avait le secret.

- Matsu! s'égosilla le brun.

- Je ne suis ni sourd, ni aveugle, idiot! lui répondit Ppoiyo d'un ton tranchant alors que les deux se rejoignaient.

Ron se contenta de sourire encore plus, ses yeux turquoise brillant de malice, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le bleuté, qui lui jeta un regard lourd de menaces, ses iris prenant une nouvelle teinte de rouge. Pourtant, il ne répliqua rien, détestant s'épuiser inutilement et désireux de conserver ses forces pour la compétition.

- Alors, où on va, cette fois? demanda Ron en regardant autour de lui.

Ppoiyo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pointant plutôt la montagne derrière lui. Sans même se parler, les deux se mirent à courir, chacun ayant convenu d'un simple regard de se retrouver tout en haut. Ron prit rapidement de l'avance, mais le bleuté le dédoubla pour arriver en face de la route tortueuse qui séparait le parc de la montagne. Ayant soudain une impression de déjà-vu, il s'arrêta alors que son adversaire s'écrasait contre son dos.

Au même moment, un camion qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle déboula à toute allure et passa à quelque centimètres à peine du visage de Ppoiyo. Le souffle le propulsa au sol, mais il s'en tira sans une égratignure.

- Pfff, fit Ron, ce n'est pas passé loin!

- Hm, répondit simplement le bleuté en se relevant, sachant que son compagnon l'avait échappée belle.

Ils regardèrent de chaque côtés de route avant de se remettre à courir. Au bout de deux minutes, ils commencèrent à grimper la montagne, toujours au pas de course. Après 15 minutes, le sol se fit plus escarpé et ils durent escalader la paroi, sans équipement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron, était rendu plus haut que son concurrent, étant plus musclé et plus grand que Ppoiyo.

Alors qu'il allait poser son pied sur une pierre qui semblait être une prise facile, le bleuté arrêta son geste, ayant un sentiment de danger imminent. Il le cala plutôt dans une crevasse un peu plus loin et l'escalade se déroula sans incidents, bien que le brun était toujours en tête.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent à un plateau où un éboulement avait eu lieu, créant ainsi une caverne juste assez grande pour qu'un homme puisse se tenir debout à l'intérieur. La construction tenait par miracle et pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Pourtant, Ron n'hésita pas à mettre Ppoiyo au défi.

- Je parie que tu ne tiendrais pas cinq secondes en dessous! le piqua-t-il. Évidemment, je vais le faire aussi...

Le bleuté répondit à l'affirmative, car il détestait par dessus tout passer pour faible, et Ron le savait parfaitement.

- Tsk, évidemment que je peux le faire! lui dit-il. Dix... Va pour cinq secondes, fit-il ensuite.

- Parfais! s'écria le brun.

Ppoiyo s'avança et se plaça à l'intérieur de la petite grotte. Au bout de cinq secondes, il laissa sa place à Ron, qui s'avança dans la cavité et attendit. Il ressortit alors qu'une petite pierre tombait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la caverne s'écroula sur elle-même, les faisant sursauter.

- C'est pas passé loin! rigola Ron.

Le bleuté ne répliqua rien, ayant la sourde impression que quelque chose de bien pire aurait pu arriver. Ils continuèrent leur ascension en courant, le terrain étant à nouveau suffisamment à l'horizontale. Après quelques minutes à zigzaguer entre les troncs, ils arrivèrent enfin au point culminant de la montagne. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle tout en admirant la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Au bout de quelques instants, ils reprirent leur course effrénée en utilisant un nouveau chemin pour arriver au bas de la montagne, l'objectif étant d'arriver le premier au parc.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent devant une faille et furent forcés de s'arrêter. Elle n'était pas très large, mais elle semblait plutôt profonde. Une chute s'avérerait sans aucun doute mortelle. Un arbre était tomber en travers de l'obstacle, créant un passage vers l'autre côté. Toutefois, faisant encore fi de tout jugement, Ron prit son élan et se prépara à sauter par-dessus le gouffre.

Ppoiyo préféra utiliser l'arbre, une opération déjà assez risquée à son goût, d'autant plus qu'il doutait parvenir à sauter cette distance, qu'il estimait à sept mètres. Il tenta de prévenir Ron que c'était trop loin, mais le brun se borna à essayer. Il courut avant de sauter au dessus du vide alors que le bleuté descendait de l'arbre, déjà de l'autre côté.

Hélas, Ron ne sauta pas assez loin. Ses doigts frôlèrent le bord de la faille sans qu'il ne réussisse à s'agripper. Heureusement, Ppoiyo le rattrapa par la manche, mais son rival était trop lourd pour qu'il n'arrive à le remonter. Alors que le brun pendait dans le vide, le visage crispé par la peur, sa manche commença à déchirer. Le bleuté tira plus fort en un dernier espoir de remonter son ennemi. Pourtant, dans un craquement sinistre, la manche se déchira complètement et Ron tomba en hurlant. Ppoiyo le regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité en hurlant sa colère et son désespoir. Des larmes, qu'il ne pouvait déterminer si elles étaient de rage ou de tristesse, roulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Frappant le sol du poing, il cria avant de s'allonger sur le sol, complètement vidé de son énergie. L ferma les yeux en se remémorant le visage déformé par l'effroi de Ron.

* * *

Ppoiyo se réveilla sans surprise cette fois, réalisant qu'il avait encore été floué par le songe. « Et merde! Maudit cauchemar! » grogna-t-il en fulminant, de plus en plus agacé par ses visions. Il regarda le cadran posé sur sa table de chevet. Sans surprise, il constata qu'il affichait 8:09 et que la date était le 13 août. « Plus que deux jours… »


	5. Chapitre 5: Nouvelle lune

C'était le 15 août, mais l'était-ce vraiment? Ppoiyo n'en n'était plus certain. Le temps était radieux et la brise effleurait doucement son visage tel une caresse, mais il ne le remarquait même pas, trop préoccupé par l'impression tenace que ce qu'il vivait était toujours un rêve. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Ron, deux heures plus tard que prévu, qui lui faisait de grands signes en souriant.

- Matsu! s'exclama le brun en se rapprochant.

- Mmmh... Fit simplement l'interpelé. Encore pensif.

Ron sourit encore plus, ne semblant pas se formaliser du manque de réaction de son rival. Plongeant ses yeux turquoises dans les prunelles vermeilles du bleuté, une étincelle de malice traversant son regard aqueux alors que son sourire semblait encore plus blanc qu'une seconde auparavant.

- Alors, où on va, cette fois? demanda-t-il.

Ppoiyo ne répondit pas, ayant l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Cela sembla troubler le brun, car il le prit par l'épaule et le secoua afin de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Ce qui fonctionna.

- Quoi?! s'insurgea le bleuté, frustré de se faire ainsi déranger.

- Où on va? redemanda Ron, habitué à l'humeur belliqueuse de son ennemi.

Ppoiyo s'apprêtait à lui indiquer la montagne lorsqu'il se ravisa, se rappelant de ses anciens rêves. S'ils allaient là-bas, Ron mourrait. C'était une certitude. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'empoigner le poignet du brun et de partir en sens inverse à la montagne, vers la ville. Ils mirent un moment avant de s'y rendre, puis errèrent au hasard dans les rues. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un carrefour, le bleuté s'arrêta devant un immeuble en construction pour déterminer où aller ensuite. Ron le suivait sans poser de question, même s'il était de plus en plus curieux de savoir où se tiendrait leur prochaine compétition.

Soudain, toutes les personnes environnantes levèrent les yeux et certains hurlèrent. En regardant à leur tour, les deux garçons virent que des poutres du chantier tombaient sur eux à pleine vitesse. Ron réagit immédiatement et poussa Ppoiyo sur le côté. Celui-ci, éberlué, assista sans pouvoir bouger au moment où les poutres atteignaient le sol. Fatalement, certaines d'entre elles transpercèrent le corps du brun de part en part. Celui-ci se cabra tandis que le sang giclait aux alentours, atteignant même le bleuté ainsi que quelques passant qui assistaient à la scène, impuissants. Ppoiyo se mit à trembler, ses soubresauts devenant incontrôlables alors qu'il réalisait que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Ron mourrait. Les larmes sillonnèrent ses joues et sa vision se troubla, mêlée à l'odeur écœurante du liquide rouge qui s'échappait de son rival et du brouhaha ambiant qui remplissait ses oreilles, causé par la foule de plus en plus dense qui se massaient autour d'eux, choquée par le drame auquel tous avaient assisté sans pouvoir rien faire. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Ppoiyo se réveilla dans son lit sans surprise. Il soupira en relevant le buste. Il était vraiment fatigué et en avait franchement marre de ses rêves morbides à répétition. En regardant le cadran, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà plus de huit heures. La date affichait le 14 août. « Un jour seulement... » se désola le bleuté.


	6. Chapitre 6: Éclipse

Ce n'était pas le 15 août. Ce ne pouvait pas être le 15 août. Ppoiyo savait que c'était un rêve, probablement le dernier avant le jour fatidique. Il soupira en s'assoyant sur l'un des bancs du parc et leva son regard sanglant vers le ciel. Celui-ci était d'un bleu très pur, à peine parsemé de nuages cotonneux que la fine brise faisait avancer paresseusement. Que pouvait-il faire pour éviter la mort de Ron? Car il était évident que celui-ci mourrait, peu importe ce que tentait le bleuté. S'ils allaient à la montagne, il mourrait. S'ils n'y allaient pas, il mourrait quand même. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans le parc éternellement... Même en empruntant un chemin différent, Ppoiyo doutait qu'il parviendrait à sauver son rival. Mais ils avaient beau être ennemis, il ne pouvait pas le regarder mourir sans réagir. À moins que... Le jeune garçon se releva soudainement, en même temps que Ron approchait à grands pas. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le brun, qui venait d'arriver près de lui. Cette fois, il allait affronter le destin en face. Et il allait gagner.

- Alors, on va où cette fois? demanda Ron, intrigué par l'attitude étrange du bleuté en regardant celui-ci se mettre debout.

L'interpelé lui sourit, une lueur étrange traversant ses yeux vermeils, et il lui pointa la montagne. Le brun comprit, mais l'attitude étrange de son ennemis l'intriguait et n'annonçait rien de bon. Pourtant, il ne dit rien alors que les deux se mettaient en position de départ. Sans un mot et dans un synchronisme parfait, tout deux partirent. En quelques secondes seulement, Ron dépassa Ppoiyo, mais celui-ci le rattrapa rapidement, sans toutefois chercher à le dépasser, et ils arrivèrent à la bordure de la route côtes à côtes. Un camion déboucha sur la route alors qu'ils s'avançaient sur celle-ci. Il était complètement incontrôlable et fonça à toute allure vers les adversaires, toujours ex-equos. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter, le camion n'avait pas le temps de dévier sa course. Il ne restait qu'une seconde avant la collision fatale...

Soudain, Ppoiyo tira Ron vers l'arrière, l'envoyant hors de portée du véhicule fou. Le brun tomba au sol, s'écorchant les mains lorsque celles-ci rencontrèrent la surface dure de la route. Il assista, impuissant, à l'impact entre le camion et le bleuté.

Le véhicule percuta violemment le corps de Ppoiyo, qui se désarticula sous le choc et fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Le sang se répandit rapidement et Ron eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se releva et se mit à courir vers son rival, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Le conducteur sortit de son camion et se confondit en excuses, mais le brun ne l'écoutait même pas, penché sur le cadavre du bleuté. À sa plus grande stupeur, celui-ci était mort le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ppoiyo se réveilla en sursaut, encore marqué par l'impact avec le camion. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à se calmer, il sourit. Il avait vaincu le destin. En regardant son cadran, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 12:04. Cette fois-ci, c'était réellement le 15 août. « Plus que quelques heures... » songea-t-il, la nervosité grandissant en lui.


	7. Chapitre 7: Lune rouge

Cette fois-ci, Ppoiyo était bel et bien réveillé. Il s'était même pincé pour s'en assurer. En attendant dans le parc, il se mit soudain à douter de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Était-il vraiment prêt à mourir pour sauver son… ennemi? Il aurait tout simplement pu annuler la compétition, mais Ron aurait cru qu'il se dégonflait, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, et il était trop fier pour salir sa réputation. Il hésitait aussi à lui parler de ses rêves, sachant que le brun lui répondrait simplement que ce n'était que des rêves, rien de plus. Et peut-être aurait-il raison. Cela, le bleuté aurait bien aimé le croire, mais il soupçonnait que ce serait la réalité. Il soupira bruyamment, apercevant son principal souci apparaître à l'horizon en faisant de grands gestes de la main, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Matsu! cria celui-ci en s'approchant.

- Pff…, fit simplement l'interpelé, n'ayant pas la force ni l'envie de lui répondre.

Les yeux turquoises du brun pétillèrent, il connaissait bien l'humeur changeante de son rival et ne s'en formalisant pas. Pourtant, en croisant ses pupilles vermeilles, il sut qu'il était vraiment préoccupé par quelque chose. Toutefois, il ne demanda rien à ce sujet, préférant s'éloigner du sujet, sachant que celui-ci refuserait de répondre de toute façon.

- Alors, on va où cette fois? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Ppoiyo soupira, puis indiqua avec réticence la montagne près du parc. Finalement, son regard se raffermit, démontrant cette fois une détermination sans faille. Comme si c'était le signal de départ, les deux adversaires partirent tel un seul homme. Ils coururent vers la route qui les séparait de leur objectif, Ron en tête. Toutefois, le bleuté le rattrapa rapidement, et c'est côte à côte qu'ils arrivèrent au bord du chemin. Sans s'arrêter, ils commencèrent à traverser. Fatalement, au grand désespoir de Ppoiyo, le camion de ses cauchemars déboucha sur la route, hors de contrôle, fonçant vers eux à vive allure. Le bleuté n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de pousser son rival vers l'arrière. Mais le destin les rattrapa, et leur regards se croisèrent… Et il sut.

Sans avertissement, Ron empoigna la manche du bras tendu de son adversaire, utilisant l'élan de sa chute pour le tirer vers l'arrière. Du même coup, cela le ramena dans la trajectoire de véhicule à la place de bleuté. Ppoiyo bascula, ses yeux aux iris sanglants s'agrandissant sous la stupéfaction alors qu'il tombait sur le sol. Impuissant, il assista avec horreur à la réalisation de son rêve. Comble de tout, en croisant à nouveau le regard turquoise du brun, il s'aperçut qu'il souriait. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais Ppoiyo n'entendit rien. Toutefois, il avait compris, et le regard de victoire que lui lançait Ron ne faisait que renforcer l'impression qu'il avait dit « J'ai gagné… ». Mais le bleuté avait déjà compris. Son rival avait eu les mêmes rêves. Il avait encore perdu… Tout cela se passa en l'espace d'une seconde, mais pour les deux adversaires, c'est comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti.

Ppoiyo vit le camion entrer en contact avec le corps de Ron, l'onde de choc le pétrifiant alors que l'impact le projetait plus loin. Une mare de sang s'agrandit autour de ce qui semblait être plus un pantin désarticulé qu'un être humain. Le bleuté se releva à la hâte et courut vers le corps déjà sans vie tandis que le conducteur sortait s'excuser. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon resta parfaitement éveillé, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le regard vide, regardant sans voir l'ambulance approcher, les secours arriver trop tard. Cette fois-ci, c'était cruellement vrai. Ron était mort.


	8. Chapitre 8: Lune niaise

Une douce brise vient agiter mes cheveux, mais c'est à peine si je la sens. Debout devant ta tombe, les larmes me coulant silencieusement sur les joues, je regarde le ciel, d'un bleu incroyable, à peine traversé par quelques nuages de coton blancs. Le soleil vient caresser ma peau, et je sers les dents. Les journées comme celle-ci, je les déteste. Elles ressemblent trop à ce jour-là, le jour où… Tu es mort. Pourquoi? Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver… Ron, je suis désolé… Personne ne peut te remplacer… Mon cœur se serre, et je m'agenouille devant la pierre où ton nom est gravé, Ron Keine. C'est tout ce qui reste de toi, maintenant…

Soudain, la brise se renforcit et des pétales de fleurs se mettent à virevolter autour de moi, avant de se rassembler quelques pas plus loin. Non. C'est impossible… Les fantômes n'existent pas… pas vrai? Pourtant, je ne rêve pas, tu es réellement là…

- Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils si tristes alors que tu regardes le ciel? fait soudain une voix que je reconnais parfaitement.

- Ron… parvins-je à murmurer malgré ma gorge nouée sous l'émotion.

- Salut, Matsu, dis-tu simplement, souriant.

- Mais pourquoi? Comment?

- C'était une plaisanterie lorsque je disait que j'avais gagné, me réponds-tu simplement, alors souris, ne pleure pas. Fais de ton mieux pour atteindre ton but. Ne te l'ai-je as dis ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains et séchant mes larmes, je me relève et marche vers toi. Nous nous asseyons sous un arbre, les yeux levés vers le ciel, sans un mot. J'aimerais rester comme cela pour l'éternité… Mais tu brises le silence, prenant un air rêveur, et me dit, murmurant presque:

- Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?

Évidemment que je m'en rappelle! Comment pourrais-je oublier ces jours que nous avons passé ensemble… Tout à coup, le vent se lève de nouveau. Non, pas déjà! Pas maintenant! Tu commences déjà à pâlir, les pétales tourbillonnant doucement autour de nous, puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Alors que tu t'es presque complètement estompé, tu te retournes vers moi en souriant de ton grand sourire éclatant, et tu me dis «Ne regarde pas en arrière. Ce n'est que… la moitié du chemin».

Le vent est retombé, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pourtant, je me sens plus calme. Regardant à nouveau le ciel, je réussi à sourire. Je n'oublierai jamais…

_ A travers les barbelés_

_ Vers un lieu encore plus haut_

_ Nous sommes en compétition_

_ Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires_

_ Nous regardions seulement_

_ Le profil de l'autre_

_ Pendant qu'on s'échangeait des encouragements_

_ Nos mains tendues_

_ Réduisaient la distance entre nous_

_ Nos mains_

_ Ne se joindront plus jamais_

_ Nous avons tous deux_

_ Donné notre reconnaissance_

_ "Personne ne peut te remplacer"_

_ Comme compagnons, nous courions, apprenions, enviions_

_ Et courions après l'autre_

_ Côte à côte "pourquoi est-ce toujours ainsi ? "_

_ Disons-nous en souriant_

_ "Il n'y a pas de fin" disons-nous en soupirant_

_ Même si nous étions d'abords ennemis_

_ Nous étions honnêtes avec l'autre_

_ N'est-ce pas étrange ? _

_ "Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ? "_

_ "Oui, je m'en rappelles"_

_ "Ces jours_

_ Que j'ai passé avec toi"_

_ Même lorsque je trébuchais_

_ En essayant d'atteindre_

_ Le ciel nocturne_

_ Je continuais de courir_

_ Même si cela signifiait_

_ Que tu ne serait plus_

_ A mes côtés_

_"Pourquoi tes yeux sont si tristes alors que tu regardes le ciel ? "_

_ Même si tu courais devant_

_ Ne doute pas de mes capacités_

_ Je courais, courais mais_

_ Je ne pouvais te dépasser_

_ "C'était une plaisanterie lorsque je disait que j'avais gagné_

_ Alors souris, ne pleure pas_

_ Fais de ton mieux pour atteindre ton but_

_ Ne te l'ai-je as dis ? "_

_ "Je n'oublierais pas"_

_ "... C'est mieux d'oublier"_

_ "Ton apparence"_

_ "Mon existence"_

_ "Ne regarde pas en arrière_

_ Ce n'est que_

_ La moitié du chemin"_

_ J'attendais avec impatience_

_ C'est douloureux mais_

_ Si c'est ce que tu désires... !_

_ Près l'un de l'autre encore et encore_

_ Ensemble pour toujours et toujours_

_ Sans avancer et raison_

_ Nous croyions en l'autre_

_ Je continuais de dire "Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? "_

_ Incapable de faire quoique ce soit à par hurler_

_ Même si tu me tendais ta main_

_ Je ne pourrais plus l'atteindre désormais_

_ Comme compagnons, nous courions, apprenions, enviions_

_ Et courions après l'autre_

_ Côte à côte "Pourquoi est-ce toujours ainsi ? "_

_ Disons-nous en souriant_

_ Même si tu courais devant_

_ Ne doute pas de mes capacités_

_ Je courais, courais mais_

_ Je ne pouvais te dépasser_

_ Je n'oublierais pas_

_ Je n'oublierais définitivement pas_

_ Mon rival le plus fort_

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez (sincèrement) en m'envoyant un review ou un PM!**

**PS: Aux amateurs de Shonen-ai, il est possible que je fasse un petit chapitre bonus, c'est l'idée de mon amie ^^**

**PPS: Le titre «Lune niaise» vient de l'expression de ma famille, faisant référence à la lune lorsqu'on la voit en plein jour!**


End file.
